Fortune Favours the Brave
by Deanna1967
Summary: When Little Maya is told she is a witch she has no idea what sort of adventures await her when she goes to Hogwarts. Year one. Takes Place during Sorcerer's Stone
1. Chapter one: The Muggle Born

Chapter One: The Muggle Born.

Maya Marie Kinnersly was a quiet little girl. To most she was a short little girl with big brown eyes. She didn't draw much attention to herself, not a lot of people noticed her. Honestly more often than not people forgot about her. Little Maya, in her eleven years of living, believed that she was anything but ordinary but with what the women in odd dress was telling her and her parents she might have to reconsider that now.

With that thought the little girl turned to her parents, both were watching the women with a concerned Expression and absorbing all that the women had to say.

"I don't think my daughter needs to go to this special school. She is fine where she is." Said her mother, Melody, with concern coating her sapphire eyes. Her mother wasn't the sort to send her little girl away so far from her and the thought of sending her to a place that she doesn't even know didn't sit right with her.

The women across form Maya's parents then leaned forward and further tried to convince the young girl's parents "Mr and Ms. Kinnersly please understand that your daughter is being presented with an incredible opportunity, one that not every child receives. Maya needs to come to Hogwarts, she needs to learn how to control her magic. Magic is a very powerful weapon and in the hands of one so young and untrained it can be dangerous to those around her and especially herself."

Little Maya looked pleadingly to her parents as she felt herself starting to sweat, if her mother and father didn't let her go she could accidentally hurt both of them and she would rather be away from her parents for however long it takes to learn how to control her magic rather than hurt them.

Maya's father, Lukas, then looked to his little girl,

"What do you think Maya? Would you like to go?"

Both parents watched as Maya thought it over,

"would you be upset if I went daddy? Would you mummy?" the girl looked to her parents with a hopeful look on her face, her eyes wide and unsure.

"sweetheart we would miss you with our whole heart but I promise we won't be upset" her parents tried to reassure her.

"I want to learn about magic and what I can do" Little Maya Said shyly even if it was against her better judgement to leave her parents, the words of the women in front of them rang through her mind and curiosity sprung forth through the child.

"It's settled then; You'll go to Hogwarts." The girl's parents told her.


	2. Chapter two: Diagon Alley

Chapter Two: Diagon Ally

As Maya and her parents followed the Strict yet kind looking women, who they have come to know as Minerva or Professor to Maya, they were led to what looked like a book shop.

Lukas and Melody looked at each other both feeling, and looking, unsure about whether the lady was in her right mind. Little Maya was following right behind the women, her curiosity engulfing all her thoughts.

The Professor led them into the dusty little bookshop, to the parents there was nothing out of the ordinary, it was everything they expected it to be – dark, dusty and gloomy but to Little Maya It was as If she had walked into a shop full of little puppies. The excitement was written on her little face.

Maya watched as books flew by themselves across the shop, which was vast and had at least 6 floors she thought to herself judging by the spiral staircase she could see when she looked up towards the ceiling. As if that wasn't enough the professor led them to the back of the bookshop where they walked through the back door.

Only to lead to a wall of bricks, a dead end.

Then the Professor stepped forward and tapped the brick wall with her wand, which the professor explained to Maya was the source of how witches and wizards concentrated their magic in order to bend the magic to the witch's or wizard's will and that she would also be getting one for herself.

The bricks then slowly pulled and pushed each other and slowly formed an arch through which they could see people in odd clothes bustling around.

"come along, we have lots to do for Maya" said professor McGonagall as she led them through the little village. The parents were amazed, who knew something so magical could be hidden in a world so ordinary, they were so happy that their little girl was going to get to experience it all.

As the Professor hurried them along the road there was so much for the two adults and the young girl to look at, their eyes were swinging towards all the colourful, loud things that were happening around them. The two adults couldn't believe their eyes.

They had missed out on such an amazing world.

Even though they were kind of disappointed they had missed out on this world, they were so glad that their little girl could experience it all.

The professor led them to a large building entirely made of sparkling white marble

"This is Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank. This is where you will have to exchange your money into wizard money and also, at some stage, create an account for Maya." The professor explained to the wonder filled Adults and Excited Little girl.

Walking through the arched entrance Maya felt as though she was had walked into a fairy tale. There were little men everywhere with hooked noses, scraggly hair and very pointy ears. None of them looked very nice either. By the time Maya had finished looking around her parents had already changed their money into wizard money and was ready to go.

The 2 witches and 2 muggles walked out of the marble palace the older witch handed the parents a list and a small map.

"This map will lead you to all the establishments that you will need to go to, then it will lead you home. The list is of all the items that will need for her time at Hogwarts. Is there any questions you'd like to ask before I take my leave?" the older witch queried.

Lukas and Melody looked to each other, then back to the Professor and Shook their heads.

"I think we'll be aright from here. Thank You very much Minerva" Lukas spoke for the trio, Gratitude coating his words.

Minerva then Stepped towards little Maya,

"I'll see you soon Maya"

Then the witch stepped back, took her wand out and disappeared with a faint pop.


	3. Chapter three: Ollivander's

Heyyyyyy Guyssss! So sorry for the late chapter (yes I know it's about 3 months later then I promised) buttttt I have a good reason!

Honestly guys I've just started Uni and Its very full on and I'm still getting used to the whole "adult education" thing but I'm doing best and going pretty well so far.

So anyway Read and Review please! And again sorry for the delay!

Ennjoyyyy!

* * *

Chapter Three: Ollivander's

The last store the Kinnersly's went to was Ollivander's.

As the trio walked in cautiously a wave of dust assaulted their nose and made Maya and Melody sneeze. The Small store only had one chair that looked as if it was close to the end of its life time, a desk with papers covering every inch of the surface and long, full shelves full of long, rectangular boxes.

As the trio was taking in the surrounding area a voice called out towards them from the darkness of the small store "Hello there" the voice sounded husky like it's been barely used. The trio nearly jumped out of their shoes from fright due to the sudden voice.

Out of the shadows ambled out a small man with white hair poking out into all directions. He was hunched and looked quite old to Maya.

He looked kind and smiled like he knew something little Maya didn't.

The frail looking old man then said "welcome to Ollivander's little witch, my name is Ollivander. Who might you be?"

"My name is Maya Kinnersly sir. These are my parents Lukas and Melody" said the young witch whilst pointing towards her parents respectively.

"ohh nice to meet you all! Now tell me Miss Kinnersly which is your wand hand?" Ollivander queried.

"right?" Maya nervously answered while looking at both her parents, wondering if he was asking what hand she wrote with.

"Wonderful! Give me a moment young witch!" the jubilant old man exclaimed and with that the old man ambled away into the darkness of the dusty store and left the trio standing in the entrance of the store.

Then out of the darkness Ollivander spoke again as he slowly ambled over soundlessly towards Maya "now before all this, I must tell you that the wand chooses the wizard and never the other way around" when Ollivander was close enough he handed Maya a light coloured wand "Here, this is 8 inches, Maple wood and a single phoenix feather"

Maya took it in her hand and gave it a small flick of her hand.

"BANG!" several shelves full of rectangle boxes toppled over and Ollivander quickly snatched the wand away from the girl Muttering to himself all the while, then just like before, he disappeared.

Maya looked towards her parents who looked concerned "Mum, Dad I'm not sure that I want to go to this school if this is how magic is" while nervously picking at the end of her Blue and white striped shirt.

Her parents came up to her and hugged her and held her tight while whispering reassuringly to her.

Then, just like before, Ollivander spoke as he ambled out of the darkness "try this young witch, 11 inches, Elder wood and a Dragon Heartstring core"

Maya hesitantly took the wand into her small hand and with a look to her parents, who nodded encouragingly, and she gave it a single flick of the wand.

Maya was surrounded by Sparkling purple dust that swept through the room and over everyone in the room.

"that is the right one young witch! Now it will be 8 Gallons please" Ollivander exclaimed.

And with that they were on their way home, ready for the adventure ahead.

Little Maya Kinnersly has no idea just how much of an adventure going to Hogwarts will be.

* * *

whooo Chapter 3 Done! Finally!

Read and review please guysss! With only one reviewer it doesn't help my motivation to get this out to you guys so pleaseee Review if you have a chance!

Thankssssssss

Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter four: Train to Hogwarts

Heyyyyy Guysss!

Hope you've all been well

I know I'm late with this chapter buttttt to make up for it I was thinking that I would try and post up 2 chapters within this week!

Thank you for all the people that reviewed the last chapter!

Reviews make me happy!

Enjoy the chapter!

Deanna.

* * *

Chapter Four: Train to Hogwarts

Finally, the day that Maya was waiting for came. The day she leaves for Hogwarts. Lukas and Melody both looked on as they tried to understand how in the world they were meant to get to platform 9 ¾ when actually they have only been to platform 9. None the less the parents followed behind their excited daughter and walked briskly to keep up with Little Maya. A map leading them to Platform 9 ¾ and a ticket to board the train had been sent to them through an owl which had tapped on their window at 3am the day before they had to leave for the train station, otherwise they wouldn't have a clue where on earth they would buy a ticket which would take their daughter to the school of magic.

Finally, they reached platform 9 and little Maya had a look at the map that was given to them, funnily enough the map had a small arrow pointing towards the brick pillar that was right in front of them with the note 'a running start might help'.

Maya wasn't sure what to do and so showed her parents what the map wanted them to do in order to get to the platform. Her parents glanced at each other and then looked at Maya "Maya I think you have to push into it Sweetheart, we will be right beside you."

So Melody and Lukas got on either side of Maya and with Maya in the middle holding the trolley they all pushed and had a bit of a running starts into the Pillar.

Maya braced for impact however there was only a cool sensation which made her shiver and open her eyes.

"Whoa" the little girl murmured in surprise as she took in the sight around her. Both Melody and Lukas felt a sense of wonderment as they were once again left with the thought of how this entire world existed right before their eyes. As they started walking towards the train they saw children pushing their trollies into an area close to the train and leaving them there and so left their trolley along with other children's.

Little Maya was amazed so many people, parents saying goodbye to their kids, kids getting onto the train, friends hugging and talking excitedly about the year ahead. Maya had never been more excited in her life.

As the trio walked up to the train they heard another set of parents talking about all the different things they were seeing, Maya and her parents turned and had a look. It was a girl with bushy brown hair and her parents.

The train then whistled signalling that it was getting ready to leave, so with tears in her eyes and sadness in her heart Maya turned to her parents "Mummy, daddy I don't want to leave you, what if I don't like it there or no one likes me?"

Melody smiled and kneeled down to her daughter's level "sweetheart You will love it there! And everyone will love you! You're the sweetest little girl with biggest heart, no one can ever hate you little Maya"

Lukas knelt down next to his wife "My Little Maya you write to us every week if you want to okay?"

"okay daddy I promise" Maya Whimpered back.

Melody and Lukas then proceeded to stand and hugged Maya Close, the little family having one last goodbye.

Then just like that it was time for Maya to leave her parents and begin her time at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter five: The Sorting Ceremony

Chapter Five: The Boy Who Lived

Hi,

Hope all is well

Sorry about my absolutely unplanned Hiatus, I have explained the whole thing at the bottom, I don't want to keep you from the chapter so

Please Review!

Enjoy the chapter!

From now on most of the story will be from Maya's POV as I want the story to be enjoyed from her point of view.

Sorry for the long note guys!

Here is an extra-long Chapter for you guys!

Deanna.

* * *

 _Chapter Five: The Sorting Ceremony_

 _Maya's POV_

I walked out from the change rooms with my uniform on and tried to find a room for the rest of the way, who knows how long there was left to go. As I walked down the passage trying to find an empty room I walked past one that had only two people in it, a boy with red hair and a round face and a boy with black hair and a round shaped pair of glasses.

With the thought of meeting and having to talk to new people my ears were already feeling hot and I thanked the gods that it was hard to see my ears with my short black hair which covered my ears and brushed my shoulders. My heart hammered in my chest as I hesitantly opened the door.

I could feel the two boys looking and I had to force myself to look towards them

"Hello... the other rooms were full and I don't have a place to sit. May I please sit here?" I mumbled to them Hesitantly.

"yea that's fine, we have more than enough room" the Red headed boy kindly said.

Quickly shutting the door behind me I took a seat on the same side as the red headed boy.

"My name is Ron, Ron Weasley. what's your name?" the red headed boy, Ron asked.

"I'm Maya Kinnersly" I mumbled, still feeling a little shy despite the boys seeming kind.

"I'm Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you Maya" the black haired boy then offered his hand for me to shake, I extended my hand out to meet his half way and grabbed his in a soft grip.

I then decided to ask a question that was bothering me since I came into the room "Harry why is there a piece of tape in the middle of your glasses?" feeling curious as to why it was there.

Harry then took his glasses off and handed them to me to look at and explained "They're broken in the middle Maya". After examining them I handed them back to Harry.

Then the door opened and there was a lady with a trolley standing and smiling at us serenely "anything off the trolley dears?"

"no thanks, I'm all set." Ron said whilst holding up a wrapped morsel that looked quite unappetising.

I looked towards the two boys away from the trolley lady as I mumbled "no thanks, I don't have any money on me"

Then Ron and I looked to Harry to see if he wanted anything.

Harry looked from us to the lady and said "we'll take the lot" whilst pulling out a wad of coins from his pocket.

"whoa!" Ron and I exclaimed whilst looking at the coins in Harry's hand.

A couple of minutes later the all food from the cart was now sitting in the seat between Harry and Ron, whilst I sat opposite them nibbling on some sweets that Harry handed me.

After a minute or so of quiet nibbling between the three of us, Harry spoke out "Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" whilst popping a bean in his mouth.

"they mean every flavour! There is chocolate, peppermint and also, Spinach Liver, and tripe. George sweared he got a booger flavoured one once" Ron explained whilst still shovelling food into his mouth.

Harry quickly spat the bean he was munching on out of his mouth.

"what would a booger flavoured one even taste like?" I asked whilst Harry was busy trying to get the odd taste out of his mouth, I directed my question at Ron since it was his brother that had tasted it.

Ron stopped chewing to think "that is a question for George next time we see him Maya"

Then Harry picks up a small blue and gold coloured package off the seat and held it up to his face to have a good look "These aren't real chocolate Frogs, are they?"

"it's only a spell" Ron mutters around the food in his mouth "besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard, I've got about 500 myself"

I have a quick glance at the package before Harry opens it "look out!" I exclaimed as the frog proceeded to jump out the window and get blown away by the wind.

"that's rotten luck, they've only got one good jump in them to begin with" Ron explained to Harry and I but Harry was staring at the card in his hand.

"I've got Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed whilst holding the card as if it was a trophy

"I've got about six of him" Ron said looking uninterested. Harry was showing me the card when suddenly "Hey! He disappeared!" I exclaimed whilst looking at Harry and Ron.

Harry then took the card back to have a look, "well you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron said like it was common knowledge.

Then suddenly I heard a little squeaking noise, I looked around trying to find the reason for the odd little noise and found where the sound was coming from "Ron, is that your pet?" I asked.

"Oh Sorry, this is Scabbers by the way, Pathetic isn't he?" Ron said whilst looking at the little lump with half of his body inside a small sweets box, "just a little bit" Harry said shyly.

"My brother Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow, wanna see?" Ron questioned

"yeah" "love to!" Harry and I both simultaneously exclaimed.

Ron Picked up his wand and cleared his throat, this was the first time I was going to witness someone doing magic right in front of me! Eventually, I will be able to do magic like this, once I learned how to. Ron began by taking a breath "Sun-" but he was suddenly cut off when the door to the cabin opened and a girl appeared in the doorway, the same girl with the bushy hair from the train station!

"has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one" she said loudly whilst looking at all three of us.

"No" Ron sharply replied, looking annoyed at being interrupted by the girl.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." The girl said as she moved a bit further into the little cabin.

Ron cleared his throat, took a deep breath and once again started the spell "Sunshine, Daisies, Butter Mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" a small flash of Light and a squeak from the rat but he was still brown. The rat took his head out of the box and continued as if not even bothered.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself but they've all worked for me" the girl stated whilst reaching for her wand and moving to sit next to Harry. She sits down and points the tip of her wand towards Harry's face which makes Harry go cross-eyed and slightly turn away from her "for example _Oculus Reparo_ "

The piece of tape previously holding Harry's glasses together came off and disappeared and left the glasses looking as good as new "That's better isn't it?"

Harry then took his glasses off and looked at them and as he took the glasses off he swiped a bit of hair off his glasses which exposed a weird looking mark on his forehead "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!" the Girl exclaimed whilst staring at Harry in awe. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" whilst looking towards Ron and me.

I extend my hand out, as I did with Harry "Maya Kinnersly, it's nice to meet you!"

"good to meet you Maya" Hermione smiled towards me

"I'm Ron Weasley" Ron mumbled around the candy he was still putting in his mouth.

"Pleasure" Hermione muttered whilst looking at Ron with her lips curled down.

With that Hermione got up off the seat "I see Maya has already changed but you two better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon" she turned towards the door and opened the door but turned back around to Ron "you've dirt on your nose by the way. Did you know? Just there"

Hermione then left and shut the door behind her, Ron was still trying the rub the dirt off his nose "I hadn't even noticed that until she mentioned it" I said as I tried to help him rub it off. After some scrubbing, it came off and the boys left to go to the change rooms to get changed into their robes.

After around an hour the train came to a slow stop and we stepped out of our cabin, everyone was leaving the train and so we joined the line of people going out the door. Ron was in front of me while Harry was behind me in the line to get out the door of the train when we stepped outside Ron, Harry and I stopped and looked around.

I turned around and saw a very big man in front of me "Right then, First years this way, please! First Years, don't be shy. Come on now, hurry up!" both Harry and Ron turned around as well and Harry started walking towards the giant man, Harry walked right up to him with Ron and I following behind him "Hello Harry!" The Giant man exclaimed quite loudly.

"Hi Hagrid!" Harry beamed at the Giant man now known to me as Hagrid

"Right, then. This way to the boats. Come on now, follow me." Harry, Ron and I followed Hagrid, while the people following Hagrid behind us looked nervous and looked as though they were ready to run away at a moment's notice.

We got to the Boats and Harry, Ron, Hermione and I got into one boat. And we were off towards the beautiful large castle that we would change our lives.

* * *

After we got inside the castle Hagrid led us to a flight of stairs with the professor that came to my house standing, facing us, in front of a large door. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were standing next to each other with all the other first years staring at the professor.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses," my stomach felt like it was on fire at the thought of the unknown. "They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the houses with the most points is awarded the house cup."

"Trevor!" the boy exclaimed as he jumped forward out of the group of first years and grabbed at a frog on the ground. Everyone stared at him, including the Professor who was watching him with a blank face and an eyebrow raised "Sorry" the boy muttered while slowly moving backwards through the crowd.

The professor looked towards the group again "The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily" she finished before she walked away towards the doors and leaving us all at the doors by ourselves.

Everyone slowly started whispering between themselves when suddenly a voice rung out "It's true then," causing the majority of the conversations to die out quietly "what they're saying on the train." Everyone turned towards a boy with white hair leaning against a small pillar "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts"

Once again the whispers started but this time they were talking about Harry, but why?

Harry was like everyone else and yet everyone that has met him so far has regarded him as if he is famous or someone that's different.

While I was lost in my thoughts the white hair boy continued to speak "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" somewhere next to me I heard a snort of laughter that was barely held back "Think my name's funny do you?" the white haired boy known as Malfoy remarked. "no need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." Ron tried to jump at the boy whilst Harry and I help Ron back.

"you'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there" the boy said smugly whilst holding is pale hand out to Harry.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself Thanks" Harry retorted while ignoring the hand Malfoy had reached out to him.

At that moment Professor McGonagall walked back "we're ready for you. Follow me"

We followed the professor into the gigantic room that was filled with people that were staring at us, I looked down feeling eyes pass over me and feeling sick not knowing what was to come.

The whole group of first years came to a stop in front of a podium "will you wait along here please." The professor addressed the first years then addressed everyone in the hall "Now before we begin, professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words"

A tall man with a long white beard and a hat on his head covering his white hair stood behind the podium "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce." He glanced down over the top of his glasses at us "The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students." He then went back to addressing everyone "Also, our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

Whispers started to float from every direction and Harry, Ron and I all looked at each other surprised at the grim start to the year.

"when I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." The Professor said while standing at the podium, which had no moved so there was a chair on the middle of the stage. The professor picked up a scroll of paper and what looked like a black witch's hat.

"Hermione Granger!" the Professor shouted.

Hermione froze next to Ron, Harry and I, then she slowly started muttering to herself whilst walking up to the podium. She walked up and sat on the chair and Professor McGonagall dropped the hat on her head which formed a face after a few seconds!

We could see the hat moving but couldn't hear what was being said "GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat suddenly screamed, all the students at the Gryffindor table got up and cheered as Hermione went and sat with her fellow house mates.

"Draco Malfoy!" as Professor McGonagall called out the next name I was staring at the ground wanting to be invisible, I didn't want to sit down in front of anyone, I wanted to be at home with mum and dad and watch movies with them. I was scared and alone.

I felt something touch my hand, I looked towards it and saw a pale hand holding my dark Caramel hand. I followed the hand until I reached a pair of round glasses, grass green eyes and a calm smile.

"don't be nervous, I'm here with you" Harry said while still holding my hand.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed one hand clutching at his forehead, the other hand still holding mine.

"Harry what is it?" "what's wrong?" Ron and I asked at the same time.

"Nothing." Harry said quickly, his answer must have satisfied Ron because he looked away but not me, I kept staring at him "Nothing I'm fine" Harry said again with a smile to me then I was satisfied and I looked to the front again.

"Ronald Weasley!"

Ron's face paled and he slowly walked to the front, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head "Ha!" Ron just about jumped out of his skin and the rest was inaudible to us "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered again and Ron heaved a sigh and went to the Gryffindor table.

"Harry Potter!"

The whispers started again as everyone looked around trying to find Harry in the crowd.

Everyone stared at Harry, including the teachers as he let go of my hand, smiled at me and slowly made his way to the front. the Hat was placed on his head. This was the longest the hat took to call out a house and the quietest it's been during the sorting, and it looked like harry was saying something but I couldn't hear what he was saying "GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat screamed

The Gryffindor team cheered louder than they had before and Harry ran over to the table and sat next to Ron as everyone still cheered for him.

The hall quietened down once again apart from the occasional whisper.

"Maya Kinnersly!" I slowly looked up from where I was looking at my shoes, the stares of everyone in the hall burning into my body making me feel itchy. I slowly started walking towards the front.

"she's definitely either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff" someone whispered quite loudly.

I couldn't think, I was terrified and wanted to sink into the ground or turn invisible.

I stood facing everyone and looked up from my hands, everyone was watching me then the hat was placed on my head and it slipped over my eyes covering my view of everyone watching me, for a few seconds I heard nothing then "Shy are we?" a voice said to me. I was too scared to answer "I'll take that as a yes then. You know there is nothing to be afraid of. There is bravery inside you but you haven't had a chance or a reason to use it yet. You have a bright future ahead of you but where to put you? I know, the best place for you is …. GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a big cheer from one side of the room and scattered applause throughout the hall. A smile came to my face as Professor McGonnell took the hat off my head and smiled at me as I thanked her.

I walked over to the table, I was greeted with handshakes, hellos and pats on the back as I walked over to Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron moved apart and let me sit in the middle, which was a relief as I couldn't do any more new people or excitement today. Harry patted me on the back and I high fived Ron. I could tell this was going to be the start of a great friendship.

TBC

* * *

And there we go!

The chapter you had to wait 6 months for. But I do have a reason for it.

I got Engaged and I'm getting married in less than 7 months so it's been a bit hectic and I wanted to give you guys something special.

Thank you again for those that hassled me to finish this, you know who you are

As usual guys Read, Review and please tell me what I can fix!

Also, Side note I was thinking of doing a Captain America Fanfic in the Near future what do you guys think?

I'm in love with Captain America and have been since before Marvel movies were a thing, I grew up with his comics and now I have material to write from!

Thanks guys!


End file.
